


Oh Shit Someone Broke In [a cryprev before the games headcanon]

by synth3t1cn1ghtm4r3



Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Cool, Oh look, its a before the games headcanon, jaime makes a cameo too surprisingly, please ignore this fic entirely unless your name is crypto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synth3t1cn1ghtm4r3/pseuds/synth3t1cn1ghtm4r3
Summary: ah shit- my future boyfriend broke into my fucking apartment. damn.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Oh Shit Someone Broke In [a cryprev before the games headcanon]

A lone programmer sat at his computer, working on something from a client of his. It wasn’t tough to crack at all, child’s play really, yet the client was willing to pay such a high price for it. He wondered why- it was Hammond tech, yeah, but the price the man was willing to pay was more than enough to interest the hacker. It didn’t take him long at all, less than a day. Everything the client had requested was there, and soon uploaded onto a usb drive. Now, a nap was required, as the programmer seemed like he would pass out at any moment.

[]

A loud, crashing noise from the living room frightened the hacker awake. He quickly glanced towards his bedroom door, slowly bringing himself to stand. He grabbed his glasses off of his nightstand, quietly making his way over to the door. He carefully left his room, making sure his steps were light as he made his way towards the living room.

There in the living room stood a tall, robotic figure, maybe about seven feet tall. It’s back faced the hacker as it seemed to search through every part of the hacker’s desk. Stuff was thrown onto the floor, including his expensive computer monitor. Yet, the hacker didn’t seem to be worried about that- he seemed more interested in the robotic figure.

The figure was tall, with spikes on his shoulders and oddly thin arms. He seemed to be getting upset, almost unable to find whatever he was looking for. He let out a loud, angered sound as he stomped onto the computer monitor. The hacker made a soft, startled noise, covering his own mouth in a moment of surprise.

The robotic figure froze, slowly turning towards the direction of the soft noise. His golden eyes seemed to glow, moving as he tilted his head to look into the hallway. He thought he heard a noise, yet didn’t seem to spot anyone. He turned back around, making a soft grunting noise as he continued to search.

The hacker, who had quietly dashed for the bathroom, stepped back into the hallway to watch. The way the robotic figure moved was so unholy, it interested him greatly. It’s eyes, the way it moved, the way it was built, what was he...? 

The figure seemed to pick up something small, looking at it before deciding that was what he came for. Then, just like that, he left the way he came- through the living room window. The dark haired programmer quietly ran to the window, softly watching as the figure disappeared into the night. “ Mwoya ..? “

[]

After the events of the previous night, the hacker contacted his ‘ boss ‘, informing her that he’d need time to get a new computer monitor due to a break in. She didn’t seem too happy about it, but she was understanding. He found that one of the flash drives for his most recent client had been stolen, seems that whatever had broken in the night before needed the info too. Good thing he had a spare.

He was currently on his way to meet the client who had requested the information, hand holding onto the flash drive in his pocket. It didn’t take him long to arrive at the park, seems the client had gotten there before him.

“ Crypto, was it ? I can’t thank you enough for this. “ The blue haired man had spotted the hacker easily, standing from his seat at the park bench.

“ Just doing my job. You paid before hand, yeah? “ The hacker softly nodded, tilting his head. Once the other man nodded, he handed him the flash drive. 

“ Seriously, thank you. “ The blue haired man pocketed the flash drive, nodding a quiet ‘ goodbye ‘ as he left. The hacker nodded, turning around to walk back to his apartment. His mind wandered back to the previous night, as he seemed to be quite interested by the criminal who had taken the original flash drive. Why did he need it, and why did he know where to find it? What was he anyways..? He shivered, just thinking about those golden eyes again...

The hacker seemed to pick up his pace, he could feel someone watching him and that was something he didn’t quite like.

The simulacrum on the roof however, seemed quite intrigued.


End file.
